Muggles have it tough
by Shwatson94
Summary: When the Marauders were kids! Potter asks Remus to make Lily a cake but Remus can't cook. Sirius helps Remus bake 'the muggle way' but it doesn't go quite according to plan. Fluff and hilarity ensues! Implied mild slash, language


**First; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **  
**and second; Yes, I know the common room does not have a kitchen but I couldn't think of anywhere else they could be apart from Grimmauld Place.**  
**I'm new at fanfics so please review! Thankyou all!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Moony?" asked Sirius as he walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"What does it look like I'm doing?.. I'm baking" Remus explained, grunting, as he tried to drag a spoon around a bowl filled with an alien-looking sludge, the contents barely moving at all.

"Never knew you liked the housewife vibe" Sirius chuckled then added "Sugarplum" with a wink.

"I don't, Padfoot" Remus replied. He stopped stirring and leant on the tabletop, head hanging in frustration. Sirius walked over to Remus, knowing he was more annoyed than he was letting on.

"Okay" Sirius began cautiously "So, why the sudden urge to cook?"

"Potter asked me to make a cake for Lily. Apparently he's going for a different angle on the whole 'wooing' thing" Remus rolled his eyes then looked at Sirius as he spoke.

"So.. let me guess. You said yes even though your idea of cooking is setting the common room curtains alight?"

Remus looked on the verge of crying now "You know I can't say no, Sirius. I'm just a fucking doormat"

Sirius let out a sigh "You're not a doormat, mate. You're just nice." He looked away,embarrased as he said "Look, i'll help you okay? I know a few things about domestic duties"

Remus looked up, his face now sporting an adorable lopsided grin. "Thanks Sirius!"

"Okay ..so.. cakes.. what kind did Potter want?"

"Who knows? Didn't tell me anything. Didn't even give me a spell"

Sirius thought for a moment "Chocolate" he decided "And we'll do it the muggle way. Can't be that hard, right? Where are the chocolate bars in this place? we'll melt them. Oh and Remus?"

Remus moved away from the cupboard and turned to Sirius "Yeah"

"Throw whatever the hell's in that bowl out. It looks disgusting. We'll start from scratch"

A gooey thud from the direction of the bin and some rustling from the cupboard let him know Remus had done as he'd asked.

A bag of chocolate bits was thrown onto the table from behind him, narrowly missing his head and Remus appeared next to him smirking

"God, Moony!" Sirius said "Sorry, you know my aim is shocking. What else do we need?"

"Sugar, flour, milk, stuff like that and don't ever try to decapitate me with chocolate bits again, okay?". He grinned and "accio-ed" some  
bowls and spoons from a cupboard next to him.

"Padfoot! A little help here, please!" yelled Remus suddenly.

Sirius looked over just in time to see Remus, arms filled with ingredients stacked high, try to catch a falling bag of flour perched on the top shelf of the cupboard. The extra weight sent everything, including Remus, tumbling to the ground.

The bag of flour split and for a moment the air resembled Hogwarts snow in winter. It settled to the ground and Sirius could see Remus lying sprawled out on the floor, arms and legs stuck out, looking like a confused, powdery snow angel.

Sirius laughed histerically, slapping his thigh as Remus blinked flour out of his eyes and sat up. "Well.. done.. mate" he managed between breaths.

"Not funny, Sirius. We've got no flour now" replied Remus sullenly pushing himself to his feet and brushing down his clothes.

"Doesn't matter. Come here, you." Sirius said holding out his hand " You've got flour crap all in your hair" He brushed his hand through Remus' hair sending puffs of flour into the air.

Remus surveyed the room "Damn, what a mess" he said and accio-ed a broom from somewhere in the room.

"You know what Padfoot?" He began

"What?"

"We could've just bought a bloody cake or found a spell to make one"

Sirius turned " You know what, mate? You're absolutely right. I bet you my broom I know why Potter didn't give you a spell. He wanted us to screw up and we did! I mean, we made this place look like Honeydukes on a saturday!"

Sirius and Remus both errupted into laugher at the joke. "We'll do it like muggles ,eh?" Sirius began again "How hard can it be? I tell you, muggle women have got it bloody tough"


End file.
